


Неизведанное чувство

by saltyzebra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Romance, light humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Все началось с напульсника – символа крепкой дружбы и привязанности. Но что, если Аомине станет для Кагами больше, чем просто другом?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/gifts).
  * A translation of [Uncharted Sentiments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816288) by [bob2ff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff), [pinecone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecone/pseuds/pinecone). 



> Beta - Terquedad, герой и космос, прошедшая со мной через все 6 глав, мудро и терпеливо наставляющая меня на путь истинный. Без тебя было бы и вполовину не так хорошо, как получилось. Из нас вышла хорошая команда. Спасибо тебе :-*  
> PS Хоть изначально это и должен был быть подарок-сюрприз.

Чувство росло постепенно. Так осень незаметно сменяется зимой, и вот уже первый мороз оставляет свой след на красно-оранжевых листьях. Примерно так все и произошло для Кагами. Плавно. Началось с растущего тепла в груди, закончилось охватившим все тело жаром.

Конечно, сначала он списывал все на впечатления от состязаний один-на-один, ставших делом обычным и регулярным. Глядя на баскетбол Аомине, Кагами вообще забывал обо всем. Так было бы с любым на его месте, пусть даже более сообразительным, чем он сам. Как–никак, колотящееся сердце и потеющие ладони могли быть и результатом тяжелой игры.

Но не долго ему оставалось пребывать в счастливом неведении. Первое подозрение появилось во время их очередной встречи.

Сразу после Зимнего кубка Кагами буквально заставил Куроко позвонить Аомине.

– Ну давай, Куроко! Я все еще должен ему за кроссовки, – Кагами взъерошил его волосы. – Позвони ему. _Позвони_ , _позвони же_!

Куроко увернулся, не спеша пригладил взлохмаченные пряди и посмотрел на Кагами своим «черт-знает-о-чем-он-на-самом-деле-думает» взглядом.

– Я позвоню, Кагами-кун. Пожалуйста, не веди себя как фанатка Кисе-куна.

Кагами заткнулся.

Одна игра сменялась другой, затем еще одной, и еще. Кагами потерял им счет. В итоге они стали играть один-на-один постоянно. И, как и прежде, все встречи организовывал Куроко.

После очередной игры Кагами лежал на баскетбольной площадке, пытаясь отдышаться. Проиграл. Опять. Со времен победы Сейрин над Тоуо он еще ни разу не выигрывал. Даже близко к победе не подошел. Но как бы часто он не проигрывал, ощущения всегда были одинаковыми: лицо горит, перед глазами белые точки, в ушах шумит. И безумное желание играть снова, и снова, и снова.

Аомине же всегда был невыносим. Редкостный засранец, он не уставал на протяжении всей игры осыпать Кагами оскорблениями, на удивление изобретательными и колоритными. Использовал воображение на славу. И этот демон знал все его болевые точки: куда и как надавить, чтобы сорвало тормоза, чтобы Кагами первым потерял самообладание, первым ударил, первым…

– Держи.

Кагами вытаращил глаза. Над ним, заполняя собой все видимое пространство, склонился Аомине, протягивая «Покари». Он был так близко, что капли пота с его челки падали прямо на лоб Кагами вместе с конденсатом, стекающим по стенкам бутылки.

– Сам Великий Аомине Дайки соизволил принести мне воды, какая честь! – вырвалось у Кагами.

Аомине нахмурился и разжал пальцы. Бутылка с глухим стуком упала прямиком Кагами на лицо.  Громко выругавшись, он схватил ее и поднялся на ноги. Аомине, сунув руки в карманы, уже шёл к скамейке в углу площадки. Кагами пил на ходу, следуя за ним.

Они сели рядом. Аомине был непривычно тихий. Кагами, наконец, напился, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и, усмехаясь, спросил:

– И что за акт немыслимой щедрости сейчас был? Ты ж постоянно ешь за мой счет в Маджи Бургере, мол, проиграл – плати. Скупой мудак.

Аомине закатил глаза.

 – Варежку захлопни. Кто тут еще скупой. Даже накормить как следует не можешь короля всея баскетбола. Как ни крути, ты – лузер. А лузеры всегда платят.

 – Одна порция еще ничего. Ну две, даже три… Но пятнадцать – уже перебор, не находишь?

Аомине фыркнул.

– Проиграл – с тебя причитается. Тема закрыта.

Кагами едва слышно вздохнул и снова отпил из бутылки.

– Как бы там ни было, – продолжил Аомине, – у меня тут кое-что есть.

Кагами вопросительно изогнул бровь, не прекращая пить. Аомине, дотянувшись до своей сумки, увлеченно в ней рылся. Наконец он выпрямился, держа что-то в руке. Кагами отставил бутылку в сторону и посмотрел на то, что протягивал ему Аомине.

Это был новенький, упакованный в шуршащий пластик, напульсник.

Пораженный Кагами уставился на Аомине. Тот пристально смотрел в ответ. Брови нахмурены, губы сжаты в узкую полоску.

– Я виделся с Тецу недавно, – начал он. – Мы просто бродили по улице, вели себя как обычно. Ну, ты знаешь. Я выбил у него из рук книгу, он дал мне подзатыльник. Я стащил его ванильный шейк, он пихнул меня в бок. И всякое такое.

Кагами кивнул.

– И тогда я заметил у него тот напульсник. Он носил его все это время. И на Зимнем Кубке, и во время нашей с вами игры, когда Сейрин бились против Тоуо, – Аомине сделал глубокий вдох. – И тогда я спросил, зачем. Но ты ведь и так уже знаешь, что он значит для Тецу?

Аомине многозначительно посмотрел на Кагами.

Кагами почувствовал, как горло будто сжали тисками. Он перевел взгляд с Аомине на напульсник. Черный, простой и практичный.

Неужели Аомине просто взял и купил его для Кагами? Слишком уж сильно его радовала эта мысль. И то, что Аомине, выслушав историю Куроко, не поленился сходить, выбрать и купить эту вещь… Кагами бросило в жар.

Все, что он смог сделать, это кивнуть в ответ и потянуться за напульсником.

Кагами чувствовал каждый удар своего сердца. Уши горели. Он коснулся ладони Аомине.

Кожа моментально покрылась мурашками. Сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, вокруг будто взрывались сотни крошечных фейерверков. Окружающий мир сузился до лица Аомине напротив, его нахмуренных бровей и плотно сжатых губ.

Это все, что он видел сейчас. Баскетбольный мяч сиротливо лежал рядом, всеми забытый. Баскетбол… То, в чем Кагами всегда был уверен. То, что Кагами любил больше всего на свете.

Но не сегодня, не сейчас. Сейчас Аомине и его протянутая ладонь оказались важнее.

Рука Кагами слегка дрожала, когда он дотронулся до напульсника. Упаковка упала на землю с характерным _шурх_. И тут Кагами увидел, что их два.

Стоп. Два?

Кагами моргнул, удивленно приподняв брови.

Аомине выругался.

– Тц! Идиот! Чего творишь?

Он быстро подобрал их с земли, подул, очищая от пыли и внимательно осматривая каждый сантиметр упаковки, и хмуро покосился на Кагами.

– Ты идиот. Вообще никаких рефлексов. Паладин баскетбола, блин. Даже взять что-то с руки нормально не можешь.

Кагами тупо смотрел на Аомине.

– Два… – начал он, но голос подвел, и Кагами осекся. Он прочистил горло и повторил. – Два напульсника?

Аомине удивленно уставился на него.

– Ну да. Один для тебя и один для Тецу. А что?

Так это не только для Кагами. _Ну, конечно,_ один предназначался Куроко. Кагами внезапно почувствовал себя странно. Как будто его столкнули в морскую пучину, и он тонет, опускается на самое дно. А вода давит и давит, заглушая все звуки вокруг, и все, что он слышит – это нарастающий шум в ушах.

Аомине посмотрел на часы и выругался.

– Черт! Мне нужно бежать. Сацуки убьет меня за то, что я опять опоздал на ужин, – он скорчил гримасу. – Она такая зануда.

Он поднялся и аккуратно положил напульсники рядом с Кагами.

– Передашь один Тецу от меня, хорошо?  – и, задумчиво почесав затылок, пробормотал:

– Наверняка он поймет, что это значит.

Аомине поспешил к выходу с баскетбольной площадки. Обернувшись, он махнул рукой и сказал:

– Просто скажи Тецу, как захочешь отыграться. Спрошу у него, когда прийти.

Кагами все еще молчал. Он никак не мог заставить себя произнести хоть одно слово, но он _знал_ , что должен. Сейчас. Пока Аомине окончательно не ушел. Кагами все не покидало чувство, что он продолжает тонуть, погружается все глубже и глубже.

Сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, он наконец решился.

 – Стой, Аомине!..

В горле резко пересохло, и голос сорвался.

Аомине остановился и обернулся, вопросительно глядя на Кагами.

Нет, еще не все. Нужно заставить себя задать вопрос. И снова Кагами почувствовал себя так, будто вся тяжесть океана давит ему на грудь. Он открыл рот, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова.

– Почему ты мне просто не дашь свой гребаный номер? Все лучше, чем вечно договариваться через Куроко. Напрямую будет намного проще.

Аомине задумчиво смотрел на него. Сердце Кагами пропустило удар. Дыхание сперло. Он и боялся, и хотел услышать ответ.

Наконец, Аомине словно очнулся и пожал плечами.

 – Лады. Почему нет. Ты прав. Это намного проще. – Он снова почесал затылок. – Хм. И почему мы сразу так не сделали.

Кагами, наконец, немного расслабился, согласно кивнув в ответ. Оцепенение потихоньку отпускало, и его место заняло другое, доселе неизведанное чувство.

Оно не было неприятным. Новое, ни на что непохожее ощущение: нечто среднее, между игрой в баскетбол и встречей с разъяренной гончей.

И все же, он не мог отрицать, что в груди разливалось тепло. Кагами переполняла радость.

Он никак не мог перестать улыбаться, забивая контакт Аомине в телефон.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

– Как прошло вчера ваше свидание с Кагамином, Дай-чан? – Момои, лукаво усмехаясь, многозначительно пихнула Аомине в бок.

– Что за чушь ты несешь, – ловко увернувшись, раздражено буркнул тот.

Ужасно хотелось есть, но он скорее умрет голодной смертью, чем скажет об этом Сацуки. Вдруг та возьмет и приготовит что-нибудь? А он застрял здесь, переписывая ее конспекты уже третий день подряд. Все из-за дурацкого теста по английскому на следующей неделе.

– Вы, ребят, уже сколько, пару недель встречаетесь? Пришло время переходить на новый уровень, – хихикнула Момои. – Ты, Дай-чан, конечно, совсем ничего не смыслишь в отношениях, но есть же проверенные способы.

До Аомине, наконец, дошло.

– Стой, че-е-его? – он аж подскочил на месте, забыв про голод и надоевший английский.

– Ты ходишь играть с ним один-на-один, – вкрадчиво начала Момои. – И ты так давно собирался подарить эти напульсники, места себе не находил, и вот, наконец, решился. Что дальше будешь делать, а, Дай-чан?

Аомине почувствовал, что стремительно краснеет.

 – Ты, – он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Момои, – уйми свои больные фантазии. Я тебе не герой сопливой девчоночьей манги!

Момои обезоруживающе подняла руки.

– А ведешь себя так, будто он и есть.

– Слушай, все совсем не так, – наконец пробормотал он, намеренно не глядя на Момои. – Мы… соперники. Тебе не понять.

Момои улыбнулась, ласково сжала его плечо, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под пальцами.

– Но я _понимаю_.  В целом мире больше нет никого, кто бы так прекрасно подходил тебе…

– Для игры в баскетбол, – упрямо закончил Аомине, зыркнув в ее сторону.

Момои закатила глаза.

– Ладно, ладно, _только_ для этого.

И затем едва слышно добавила:

– А вот и не только.

Аомине предпочел проигнорировать последнюю фразу и, обреченно вздохнув, спросил:

– Что еще за “noun” такой?

Стены дома сотряслись от яростного крика Момои:

 – Это же _самый первый_ урок!..

***

– Подойди ближе, Кагами-кун, – попросил Куроко. И почему лучшие друзья у него вечно чудесатые. – И наклонись, ты слишком огромный.

– Блин, Куроко, раскомандовался тут, – заворчал Кагами, за что немедленно получил легкий подзатыльник и сделал, как было велено.

Куроко закончил бинтовать руку Кагами. Он отметил сбитые костяшки и синяки на запястье. Иногда он всерьез сомневался, что способность входить в зону – это дар. Скорее похоже на проклятье.

В этот самый момент зашел Коганей.

– А вот и знаменитый дуэт Сейрин. Наша сладкая парочка!

Кагами буквально отпрыгнул в сторону, заалев, как маков цвет. Мельком взглянув на Куроко, он наткнулся на ничего не выражающее лицо сокомандника.

– Боюсь, сердце Кагами-куна уже занято, Коганей-семпай, – вежливо отозвался Куроко.

Сердце Кагами вдруг забилось где-то в горле. Проклятье, он знал, что Куроко проницательный, но иногда тот пугает до чертиков. Если он догадается, что Кагами, скорее всего… возможно… разве что совсем чуть–чуть влюблен в Аомине, то точно не даст ему забыть об этом. А Кагами-то и сам еще не разобрался в том, что именно чувствует к Аомине.

– В конце концов, сложно тягаться с _баскетболом_ , – лукаво улыбнувшись, продолжил Куроко.

У Кагами отлегло от сердца.

Коганей рассмеялся.

– Игра в баскетбол коварна, точно роковая красотка. Мы и глазом моргнуть не успели, а она уже пленила наши сердца.

И, довольный своей шуткой, удалился, весело насвистывая.

Кагами, вымученно улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Куроко и заметил у того напульсник.

– Это тот, что идиот Аомине подарил? – спросил он и привычным движением ласково взлохматил светло-голубые волосы.

 Он никак не мог решить, носить свой или нет, а может, вообще спрятать его в комнате для сохранности. А не будет ли это подозрительно? И как Куроко может спокойно носить что-то настолько ценное? Нет, Кагами не какая-нибудь сопливая девчонка, вовсе нет. Просто напульсник клевый, вот и все.

Куроко заговорщески подмигнул ему.

– Нет. Я догадался, что Кагами-кун не хочет, чтобы подарок Аомине-куна носил кто-то, кроме него.

Тот не нашелся, что возразить.

***

Кагами нервно сглотнул, уставившись на темный экран телефона.

«Играем завтра»? Нет, слишком резко.

 «Эй, придурок, не забудь наше один-на-один завтра»? Слишком грубо.

Да блин, почему так сложно-то набрать простое сообщение! С другой стороны, Кагами никогда особо и не отличался красноречием. Может, попросить Куроко? Кагами представил себе внимательный, изучающий взгляд голубых глаз. Подумать страшно, сколько еще ироничных подколок скрывается за этим бесстрастным выражением лица. Да ни за что. Не будет он веселить Куроко еще больше.

Кагами раздраженно зарычал, спрятав голову под подушку. И тут телефон ожил. Кагами чуть не выбросил его в окно, увидев, кто звонит.

Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув и немного успокоившись, он дрожащими пальцами нажал кнопку ответа.

– Приве-е-ет, – Кагами скривился от того, как звонко прозвучал его голос. И слишком певуче. И как-то чересчур радостно.

– Что? Кисе?! Какого черта ты делаешь с телефоном Кагами? – требовательно вопросил раздраженный голос Аомине.

– Я не Кисе, идиот, – огрызнулся Кагами и тут же мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Опять грубит. Да что с ним не так?

– А, и правда. Слушай, я не смогу завтра играть. Сацуки переживает, что в этот раз я точно завалю английский.

Кагами силился услышать хотя бы намек на огорчение в голосе Аомине, но тщетно. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки.

Он прокашлялся.

– Ну и ладно. Повезло тебе, придурку, в этот раз избежать сокрушительного и позорного поражения от великого меня.

Кагами снова мысленно выругался. Неужели он неспособен поддерживать спокойную, без провокаций, беседу с Аомине?

Тот расхохотался, и сердце Кагами тут же забилось быстрее. Да что он ведет себя, как влюбленная девчонка! Он может справиться с собой. Хотя нет, не может. И это окрыляющее его сейчас чувство лучшее тому подтверждение. Вот же влип.

– Ага, непременно. В следующей жизни. А в этой у меня пожизненный абонемент на бесплатные обеды, дубина.

И повесил трубку до того, как Кагами смог придумать достойный ответ.

Застонав, он снова накрылся подушкой. Вот бы можно было лежать так вечно.

***

– Хей, тебе идет, – Аомине схватил Кагами за запястье, рассматривая напульсник, и усмехнулся. – А у меня есть вкус. В отличие от некоторых.

Кагами покраснел и вырвал запястье у Аомине.

– Заткнись уже, – только и смог он выдавить. Голова плыла. Слишком много ощущений за раз. Он все еще чувствовал прикосновение руки Аомине к своей.

Тот пихнул Куроко локтем.

– Тецу, тебе не кажется, что Кагами нужна помощь? С его-то чувством стиля.

Куроко бегло взглянул на Аомине.

– Кагами-куну и правда нужна помощь. Но не твоя.

Кагами рассмеялся, но тут же осекся, стоило увидеть, как Аомине, улыбаясь, притянул к себе Куроко и взъерошил тому волосы. Наблюдая, как по–дружески они пихают друг друга, он чувствовал, будто земля уходит из-под ног. Их общение было столь непринужденным, а связь между ними столь очевидна, что Кагами почувствовал себя лишним. И очень одиноким.

Куроко уперся рукой в грудь Аомине.

– Подожди, Аомине-кун.

Куроко высвободился и шагнул к Кагами.

– Кагами-кун, ты в порядке? Выглядишь неважно.

Аомине тоже подошел ближе, и Кагами отшатнулся от него, как от прокаженного.

– Кагами, тебе что, пас от Куроко в живот угодил? – Аомине протянул к нему руку, но Кагами увернулся. – Не верю, что ты настолько слабак. В конце концов, это я сегодня играл _один_ против вас _двоих_.

Сердце Кагами отбивало чечетку. Он чувствовал себя потерянным. Будто снова тонет, и его затягивает глубже и глубже – на самое дно.

– Я только что вспомнил, что мне надо идти, – механическим голосом произнес Кагами, вымученно улыбаясь и старательно избегая взгляда Аомине.

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь как можно более непринужденно и спокойно. Он надеялся, что его уход не выглядел как побег. Хотя именно это он и делал – убегал.

Аомине посмотрел на Куроко.

– Э? Я сказал что-то не то?

– Нет, Аомине-кун, – Куроко задумчиво прищурился. – Не в этот раз.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В третьей главе используется термин "крещендо" - музыкальный термин, обозначающий постепенное увеличение силы звука.

 Черный. Простой. Практичный. Напульсник плотно охватывал запястье Кагами, не сползал и не сдавливал кожу. Приятный на ощупь. Сидел идеально, как будто был создан именно для его руки.     

Кагами не мог насмотреться на него и продолжал легко, подушечками пальцев, касаться мягкого материала. Он в баскетбол играл с такой же сосредоточенностью, с какой сейчас рассматривал каждую мельчайшую деталь напульсника.

Слова Аомине, эхом звучащие в голове, не давали покоя:

_«Хей, тебе идет»._

Кагами, бессильно застонав, вытянулся на кровати и с головой зарылся под подушку, уже изрядно смятую и бесформенную. Но и в темноте от реальности так просто не спрячешься – память тут же подкинула образы дурачившихся Аомине и Куроко. Кагами как будто попал в длинный коридор без единого луча света. И без всякой надежды на спасение.

Он совершенно один, а Аомине и Куроко вместе. Он здесь, они там. Раньше его все устраивало. Ведь у него всегда был баскетбол. Для счастья этого вполне хватало.

Точно, баскетбол! А еще Химуро. И Алекс. Они – это все, что ему было нужно для счастья

Но теперь появился этот напульсник. И Поколение Чудес, которое он хотел во что бы то ни стало победить. А еще Аомине.

Что случилось с его маленьким, уютным мирком? Почему-то захотелось большего. Почему-то того, что есть, стало недостаточно. Чего-то не хватало. Коридор становился все больше, темнее. Наводил ужас. И Кагами отчаянно, до чертиков хотел, нет, жаждал дотянуться до света, дотянуться до Аомине.

Куроко тоже был там, с ним. Найдется ли рядом еще одно место для Кагами? У тех двоих была своя давняя история. Тех двоих связывает слишком многое. Кагами не тягаться с такой давней дружбой. Он понимал это с самого начала. Глубокое отчаяние в глазах Куроко во время матча с Тоуо говорило само за себя. Он выглядел таким же потерянным и одиноким, как Кагами сейчас.

Однако с Аомине, первым сделавшим шаг навстречу, Куроко больше не был одинок. Никто другой не справился бы с этой задачей. Это должен был быть Аомине и только он. Ни сейриновцы. Ни даже Кагами.

Может быть, поэтому Кагами чувствовал это давящее одиночество. Он-то застрял здесь, в этом темном коридоре. Один. И ему очень хотелось, чтобы Аомине и ему протянул руку помощи.

***

– Давай еще раз. Что именно ты сделал, Дай-чан?

Аомине застонал.

– Да блин, ничего такого, Сацуки. Я и Тецу дурачились, как обычно. Тц, вечно я у тебя во всем виноват.

– Потому что обычно так и есть, Аомине-кун, – присоединился Куроко. – Не напомнишь, чьи были слова «Я уже забыл, как принимать твои пасы»?

Аомине скорчил виноватую гримасу.

– И кто сказал, что я уродина? – подхватила Момои.

Аомине вздрогнул.

– А помнишь еще, когда ты…

– Ну все, все! Черт, да понял я! – раздраженно перебил Аомине. Нахмурившись, он отхлебнул свой кофе со льдом. – Чего вы сразу на меня набросились.

Куроко и Момои обменялись улыбками. Они трое встретились сегодня в кафе. С того случая с Кагами прошло уже несколько дней.

Куроко рассказал им, что случилось на тренировке Сейрин на этой неделе. Он очень хотел выяснить причину странного поведения Кагами.

Перед разминкой он пару секунд пристально смотрел на него, потом приложил ладонь к его лбу.

– Эй, Куроко, – Кагами, нахмурившись, оттолкнул чужую руку. – Какого черта ты творишь?

– Я просто хотел проверить, не болен ли ты, Кагами-кун, – Куроко в замешательстве смотрел на Кагами.

– Кагами-кун заболел? – Рико, как всегда, вездесуща.

– Нет, я…

– Кагами болен?! – подскочил к ним Хьюга.

– Да нет же, я вовсе не…

– Нет, Кагами, ты не можешь заболеть, ты наш ас! – Коганей и остальные обступили его со всех сторон. Кагами вдруг оказался зажат среди членов своей команды, каждый из которых посчитал своим личным долгом проверить, нет ли у него температуры. Что и говорить, в этот день они все стали друг другу немножко ближе… Из зала Кагами выходил красный, как рак.

Так и не смог Куроко расспросить Кагами о его странном поведении.

Аомине же избавлялся от накопившегося напряжения единственным известным ему способом: жесткой и изматывающей одиночной игрой в баскетбол. Только когда пот стекал с него ручьями, когда удары сердца оглушали, а ладони пахли мячом, только тогда он мог мыслить ясно. Только тогда он мог сосредоточиться и найти решение.

Но в этот раз не помогло. Он сидел на баскетбольной площадке, дышал глубоко и часто, пот катился с него градом, но никакого разумного решения в голову не приходило. он разозлился. Кагами был единственным, кто понимал его, кто любил баскетбол так же отчаянно. А теперь Аомине чувствовал себя так, будто любимая игра предавала его. Снова. 

Не дав себе вновь встать на путь уныния и саморазрушения, он позвонил Момои – уж она-то точно сможет ему помочь.

И вот так они трое оказались в этом кафе.

– Вместо того, чтобы припоминать прошлое, лучше б сказали, что мне делать с Кагами _сейчас_ , – буркнул Аомине, разглядывая пустой стакан, и избегая смотреть на друзей.

Куроко вздохнул.

 – Аомине-кун, я уже говорил тебе. Что бы там ни было, Кагами-кун, видимо, хочет сначала разобраться самостоятельно. Все-таки он даже нам ничего не рассказал. Было бы неправильным выпытывать у него ответ силой.

Момои пару мгновений о чем-то размышляла, подперев голову руками.

– Кагамин из того типа людей, которым сложно понять, что они чувствуют. А уж если он не поделился с Тецу-куном, это может означать только одно – это что-то очень, очень важное для него. Что-то, с чем он и правда хочет справиться сам. Поэтому… Дай ему время.

Аомине перестал буравить взглядом стакан, исподлобья глянув на Момои.

– Дать ему время? Сацуки, что… Избегать его? Ты это мне хочешь сказать?

– Нет, не то, чтобы прямо избегать…

– Но это же совершенно не то, чего я пытаюсь добиться! Я хочу помочь, а ты мне предлагаешь его избегать? Хреновый из тебя советчик.

– Аомине-кун, успокойся, – мягко перебил его Куроко. Аомине замолчал под его пристальным взглядом, но не перестал хмуриться. Куроко продолжил:

– Момои-сан пыталась тебе сказать, чтобы ты не давил на него. Не веди себя так, будто ты лучше него самого понимаешь, через что он сейчас проходит. Веди себя как обычно, – Куроко ободряюще улыбнулся.

Аомине молчал.

– Он придет к нам сам, когда будет готов.

Момои одобрительно кивнула, соглашаясь с Куроко, но Аомине сидел мрачнее тучи.

***

Кагами опять вытянулся на кровати, накрыв голову подушкой. Темнота успокаивала и расслабляла. Он лежал на животе и чувствовал, как медленно проваливается в ее гостеприимные объятия.

Но в этой непроглядной черноте он не мог и шага ступить, будто прирос к земле. Как в тех снах, когда видишь желаемое рядом, но тело не слушается – и не дотянуться, не достать, как ни старайся. Ноги будто свинцовые – не сдвинуть ни на дюйм. А то, чего он так жаждет – прямо перед ним. Свет. Далекий, мерцающий огонек, но для Кагами он был ярче любой звезды. Такой крохотный, но такой желанный.

Но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он отчаянно, до смерти хотел добраться до конца коридора. И не было для него ничего важнее в целом мире.

Кагами очень хорошо понимал, что так крепко связывает Аомине и Куроко: особые узы, которые возникают только с тем, кто по–настоящему открыл тебе мир баскетбола. Никто и никогда не заменит этого человека.

Кагами слишком хорошо это понимал. У него было также с Химуро. И он бы ни на что не променял драгоценные воспоминания о времени, проведенном в Лос-Анжелесе: первая искренняя улыбка, первый заливистый смех и безмерная радость от того, что ты играешь в баскетбол с тем, кто любит его так же сильно, как ты.

Ощущение, что сейчас все это он переживает еще раз с Аомине. Все равно что перечитывать любимую книгу с тем же наслаждением, с каким она была прочитана впервые. Кагами будто вновь переживал свой первый успешный данк. И вновь умирал от непреодолимого желания забивать снова и снова.

Первый опыт уникален и дарит незабываемые эмоции и впечатления. Химуро для Кагами никто не заменит, как никто не сможет заменить Аомине для Куроко. Они как два кусочка пазла. Кто-то другой бы просто не подошел.

Но только когда Кагами играл с Химуро, игра приносила удовольствие, и он чувствовал себя счастливым. Почему тогда так невыносимо больно и одиноко сейчас?

И чем больше Кагами думал об этом, тем слабее становился свет. Он тускнел, не смотря на то, как сильно, до боли в груди, Кагами хотел достать до него.

Тут неожиданно он увидел свет рядом с собой. Буквально увидел – светился экран его мобильного.

Брови Кагами удивленно поползли вверх. Он резко сел, схватил телефон и уставился на экран.

_«Эй, дубина, мб сыграем завтра? Я придумал чот клевое»._

_Клевое_?

Сердце Кагами билось как заведенное, как и всегда, когда приходили сообщения с этого номера. Он чуть не выронил телефон из рук.

И, конечно, на такое предложение мог быть только один ответ.

Кагами трижды перепроверил сообщение, прежде чем нажать «отправить».

*** 

Он, нервничая, шел к баскетбольной площадке. От футболки чесалась спина. _Он так и знал_ , что не надо было ее надевать. Лучше бы выбрал другую, синюю. Аомине бы понравилось.

Сердце сделало невообразимый кульбит, когда Кагами увидел его. Бездумно, даже не осознавая, что делает, Кагами коснулся запястья, нащупал напульсник, который уже почти стал частью его самого.

Аомине разогревался, забивая данки и лэй-апы. Сделав очередной впечатляющий бросок, он повернулся и заметил Кагами. Его губы тронула коварная усмешка.

– О, придурок. Чего так долго?

Кагами закатил глаза.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал он. А все же жаль, что он не надел синюю футболку…

– Да пофиг, – Аомине нетерпеливо подпрыгивал. – Давай уже играть!

Кагами кивнул и занял позицию.

Аомине перебрасывал мяч с одной руки на другую.

– Так вот, насчет сегодняшней игры. Ну, ты же знаешь, да, как ты проигрываешь раз за разом мне, лучшему баскетболисту в мире?

Кагами закатил глаза.

– Да. Ближе к делу, блин. Тебе просто нравится повторять это.

– Ага, – не стал отпираться Аомине. – Ты лузер, будем называть вещи своими именами.

Кагами тихо вздохнул.

– Но, – продолжил Аомине, – я решил, что твои позорные проигрыши могут быть мне полезны.

Он усмехнулся.

– Давай сыграем в баскетбольную «Правду или Вызов».

– Во что? – непонимающе моргнул Кагами.

– В баскетбольную «Правду или Вызов». Каждый раз, когда кто-то из нас забьет, другой должен честно ответить на вопрос, который ему зададут, или сделать, что загадают. Ты за или испугался, что не сможешь мне забить?

– За-захлопнись! – огрызнулся Кагами. – Кто тут испугался!

Он лихорадочно обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию. Идея вроде бы хорошая. Нет, даже отличная. Усмешка Кагами зеркально отразила усмешку Аомине. Сложно разобраться в своих чувствах, но понять, что чувствует Аомине, совершенно невозможно. Кагами хоть и страшился, но все равно отчаянно хотел это выяснить.

А игра могла стать его счастливым шансом.

И они начали. Кагами первым завладел мячом и, не теряя времени, сделал свободный бросок. Мяч попал прямехонько в корзину, слегка задев кольцо.

Аомине от удивления разинул рот. Кагами ухмыльнулся и ткнул пальцем в сторону Аомине.

– Получи! Я первый. Выбираю действие. С этого момента играешь только одной левой рукой.

У Кагами был отличный шанс заставить Аомине отвечать на вопросы, нужно только добиться преимущества. Любой ценой.

Аомине продолжал на него удивленно таращиться. Затем самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Да пожалуйста. Даже так я не проиграю тебе.

В доказательство своих слов следующий мяч забил он. Это был невероятный бросок. Кагами не смог его блокировать, хоть и старался изо всех сил.

Аомине, копируя манеру Кагами, ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

– Я выбираю правду. Почему ты так странно ведешь себя в последнее время? Отвечай!

Кагами вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Мне просто нужно кое в чем разобраться. Играем дальше!

– Этого мало, скажи еще что-нибудь!

– А ни черта я больше не скажу, пока не забьешь!

Кагами быстро завладел мячом и, прежде, чем Аомине успел возразить, метнулся к корзине.

Он попытался забить еще один свободный бросок. Угол был идеальный, мяч ушел бы в корзину по красивой дуге. Но тут в поле его зрения показался Аомине. Конечно. Это же _Аомине_. На нем дважды один и тот же прием не сработает.

Аомине забрал мяч прямо в полете, а вместе с ним и шанс отыграться. Кагами из сил выбивался, но тщетно. Все равно что пытаться поймать ветер.

Аомине забросил еще один бесформенный бросок, да так, будто тот не стоил ему никаких усилий. Торжествуя, он повернулся к Кагами.

– Итак, снова правда! Скажи, с чем ты пытался разобраться?

Кагами показалось, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Ладони уже взмокли, хотя игра только началась.

– С одним делом, которое недавно возникло. Играем!

– А ну стоять! – заорал взбешенный Аомине. – Это вообще не ответ, идиот! Отвечай нормально!

– Тогда забей еще раз!

И Аомине забил. Кагами едва не вывихнул запястье, пытаясь блокировать его бросок. Ему казалось, что, если он сейчас даст забросить этот мяч, случится непоправимое. Ладони все были мокрые от пота. Он почему-то не мог двигаться в своей обычной манере. Тело подводило: не хватало ни ловкости, ни скорости.

– Что там у тебя за дело? – упрямства Аомине было не занимать. – Говори!

– Это касается кое-кого! – голос Кагами надломился. Потому, наверное, что сердце билось уже где-то в горле. – Играем снова!

– Да чтоб тебя, засранец!

Кагами должен был забить. _Должен был_. Если бы он смог, сердце перестало бы биться, как сумасшедшее. Если бы он смог, то не чувствовал бы себя так, будто снова заперт в том коридоре, неспособный двигаться.

Но ему не удалось. Аомине снова забросил мяч.

– Кто этот «кое-кто»? – В этот раз Аомине подошел к Кагами и вцепился рукой в ворот его футболки, притягивая ближе. – Отвечай! Не увиливай от ответа!

– Я не увиливаю! Я следую правилам игры! – Кагами схватил Аомине за запястье, пытаясь высвободиться. Мгновение они боролись. Аомине держал крепко, а Кагами не мог драться в полную силу. Мысленно он все еще был в темном, узком коридоре, и страх сковывал все его движения.

Внезапно они оказались на земле, сцепившись друг с другом. Все пошло не так. Игра должна была стать его спасением, а не катастрофой.

Теперь Аомине вцепился в воротник его футболки обеими руками. Кагами же не удавалось ухватиться за него как следует: руки были скользкими от пота. Ему никак не удавалось спихнуть Аомине с себя. Сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, грохотало в ушах ужасающим крещендо, и он просто не мог пошевелиться.

Аомине смеялся.

– Лузер! – хохотал он. – Ты даже в драке не можешь меня победить! Давай, скажи! _Скажи!_ Кто этот «кто-то»?

Там, где Аомине прикасался к нему, кожа горела огнем. Жар распространился по всему телу. Горло сдавило. Он не мог смеяться вместе с Аомине, слишком нервничал. Тот, казалось, был везде. Кагами чувствовал его каждым сантиметром своего тела.

– Кто этот человек, Кагами? Кто он? Отвечай, черт тебя дери! – Аомине продолжал терзать его вопросами и, не переставая, хохотал. Смех неприятно отзывался у Кагами в голове, а слова эхом заполонили сознание. Дыхание Аомине было теплым и нежным, Кагами кожей чувствовал его и начинал отчаянно краснеть.

Он не мог больше выносить все это. Правда, не мог. Кагами закрыл глаза. Уж лучше всепоглощающая темнота, чем горящий взгляд Аомине, который, кажется, проникает прямо в душу. Он был так близко. Кагами подумал о том свете, таком ярком и манящем. Как он был далек. Невыносимо далек. Кагами собрал волю в кулак.

– Отвали от меня, урод! – Кагами пихнул Аомине в грудь что было сил. Вдруг его перестали прижимать к земле. Кагами должен был бы обрадоваться, но вместо этого ощутил вдруг разом усилившийся страх. Его затошнило.

Смех Аомине резко оборвался. Он сел, отклонившись назад и оперевшись на руки. Кагами, тяжело дыша, приподнялся с земли. Во рту разливалась горечь.

– Да что с тобой не так? – раздраженно пробурчал Аомине. Веселья как ни бывало

Кагами все еще чувствовал жар. Он быстро встал, желая оказаться как можно дальше от Аомине.

– Ничего, – в горле пересохло. – Я пойду. Мне нужно идти… куда-то мне нужно, в общем.

И быстро зашагал прочь, даже не взглянув на Аомине.

 


	4. Chapter 4

«О, это облако похоже на птицу. На ястреба, может… О, а это будто клубы дыма. На сиськи похожи, хах…».

Аомине отвлекся от бесцельного созерцания неба. Он лениво развалился на крыше Тоуо, максимально расслабившись, почти что медитируя. Ха. А Сацуки говорила, что он вообще не способен на что-то подобное.

Аомине мысленно вернулся к вопросу, над которым бился вот уже сколько времени. Кагами в тот день вел себя еще более странно, чем раньше. Аомине категорически отказался от идеи рассказать обо всем Куроко и Момои. Еще не хватало снова выслушивать увещевания и упреки, хотя Кагами сам был во всем виноват. Ну точно, он. Идея Аомине сыграть в «Правду или Вызов» была гениальной, и проблема вовсе не в этом.

Все почему-то пребывали в уверенности, что Аомине не способен анализировать происходящее, и считали, что этим всегда занимается Момои. Но Аомине знал, что с этой проблемой ему придется разбираться самому. И он _разберется_.

И вот Аомине лежит и пялится на облака на своей любимой крыше, пытаясь придумать выход из сложившей ситуации. И на этот раз без помощи баскетбола. Определенно, крыша – уж точно лучше классной парты и монотонного бубнежа учителя об интегралах. А лекции всегда можно переписать у Сацуки.

Аомине раз за разом прокручивал тот день в голове, пытался смотреть на произошедшее под разными углами. Он помнил, как Кагами кричал, что есть _кто-то_. Как отчаянно он пытался вырваться, ерзая и извиваясь под ним. Каждый раз, когда Аомине думал о том диком, почти животном рвении, с которым Кагами боролся с ним, то не чувствовал ничего, кроме всепоглощающего гнева и острой обиды.

Да что, черт возьми, не так с Кагами? Чем больше Аомине думал об этом, тем больше злился. И ярость его росла и множилась, грозясь неминуемо вырваться наружу.

Аомине не ладил с людьми, а уж до понимания всяких человеческих переживаний ему было совсем далеко. Но, по крайней мере, теперь он знал, что проблема Кагами связана с _человеком,_ и решать ее сейчас в планы того, похоже, не входило.

Кагами совершал ту же ошибку, что и Аомине совершил когда-то по отношению к Тецу, Сацуки и остальным друзьям в Тейко. Понимание этого не давало ему покоя, тревожило, хоть он и злился, как черт, на Кагами.

Замкнуться в себе и оттолкнуть всех вокруг – не лучший способ решения проблем, наоборот, верный путь в никуда. Можно в итоге причинить своим друзьям даже больше боли, чем себе. Аомине слишком хорошо это знал.

Он ни за что не позволит совершить Кагами ту же ошибку.

***

Кагами чуть ли не волосы на себе рвал от досады. Все, что он видел перед собой – это угрюмый Аомине и его разъяренный взгляд. Кагами прекрасно справлялся с этим на баскетбольной площадке: то был правильный гнев, часть духа соревнования.

Но когда Кагами оттолкнул его от себя, Аомине смотрел так, будто ни единой секунды больше не вынесет рядом с ним. Мысль о том, что Аомине вышвырнет его из своей жизни, и они никогда больше не сыграют, причиняла такую дикую боль, будто что-то разрывало изнутри на части. Кагами тошнило от одной только мысли о подобной перспективе.

Самым худшим было то, что он не мог перестать думать об Аомине, даже играя в баскетбол – самое верное средство забыться и отпустить себя. Хотя бы на время. Игра всегда была маленьким убежищем, куда посторонним вход был заказан. Он и Куроко-то, своего лучшего друга, пустил в этот мир только потому, что тот открыл ему баскетбол с другой, потрясающей стороны, превратив стиль его игры в нечто феноменальное.

Но теперь Кагами постоянно ощущал незримое присутствие еще одного человека на площадке – Аомине. Кагами чувствовал его взгляд, азартный и торжествующий, всякий раз, когда забивал данк и упражнялся в дриблинге. Аомине был рядом в каждом шаге, каждом прыжке, следовал неотступно, словно тень. И сердце Кагами желало того, в чем он сам себе не смел признаться. Он запрещал себе даже немного фантазировать на тему их отношений с Аомине.

Баскетбол больше не был его убежищем. Кагами был здесь не один.

*** 

– Ну привет.

Сердце Кагами сделало невероятный кульбит, когда он открыл дверь и перед его взором предстал Аомине, бесстрастный и самоуверенный, как всегда. Желудок подкатил к горлу, а вместе с ним все пять омлетов и шесть сосисок, что он умял сегодня на завтрак. Кагами уже жалел, что съел так много.

И тут до него дошло: Аомине пришел к нему сам, один. Кагами застыл столбом. Он потряс головой, пытаясь успокоиться и не вести себя как героиня ромкома. Черт. Аомине же наверняка приложил массу усилий, чтобы раузнать, где он живет. Скорее всего, выпытал у Куроко.

– Идем, – коротко бросил Аомине и загашал прочь. Кагами, вяло протестуя, поплелся за ним. Он смотрел в спину Аомине, и сердце снова неприятно ныло. Этот парень был тем, на кого равнялись, за кем пытались угнаться. Кагами не мог осуждать тех неудачников – прямо сейчас он сам следовал за Аомине. И баскетбол здесь был совсем ни при чем.

В субботу утром улицы на окраине Токио были людными и оживленными. Оба парня возвышались над толпой, как две башни. Кагами был на удивление спокоен и в кои-то веки чувствовал себя умиротворенным.

Он увидел юного мороженщика, который с улыбкой протягивал бесплатный рожок мальчугану, покупавшему каштаны. Наблюдал за пожилой парой, спорившей, какого из внуков им баловать сегодня. Обычная жизнь обычных людей. На их фоне казавшиеся неразрешимыми проблемы Кагами стали вдруг такими смешными и надуманными. Присутствие Аомине рядом с ним, волнующее и одновременно удивительно уютное, играло, конечно же, не последнюю роль.

Вдруг Аомине резко затормозил и схватил Кагами за запястье, заставив остановиться. Было приятно прикасаться так, кожей к коже. Кагами наслаждался моментом, от запястья по всему телу побежали мурашки.

– Здесь.

Аомине свернул на маленькую улочку, сильно отличающуюся от современных районов Токио. Возникшая будто из давнего прошлого, это была одна из тех старых улиц, где магазины все еще были обиты деревянными панелями, а деревянные стойки отделяли тротуар от проезжей части. Кагами стало любопытно, зачем Аомине притащил его сюда. Кроме того, он все еще был сбит с толку собственными ощущениями от встречи. И еще его до чертиков нервировал упорно хранящий молчание Аомине, с завидным упорством тащивший его черт знает куда.

Аомине остановился перед одной из деревянных стоек, что повыше, и присел. Кагами повторил за ним. Аомине указывал на несколько зарубок, и Кагами наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Они теперь были так близко, что их колени соприкасались, а волосы Аомине щекотали лоб Кагами. Он мог слышать, как спокойно и размеренно дышит Аомине.

– Это улица, где мы с Сацуки выросли, – Аомине ткнул пальцем в два ряда засечек, шедших параллельно друг другу. – Так мы отмечали, кто на сколько подрос.

И, широко улыбнувшись, он продолжил:

– Мы перестали, когда я резко вымахал и вроде как перерос эту стойку.

Кагами впервые за последние дни рассмеялся. Он смотрел на старательно вырезанные, но немного неровные имена «Дай-чан» и «Сацуки», будто символы счастливого и беззаботного детства их обладателей. Повернувшись обратно к Аомине, Кагами наткнулся на его пристальный изучающий взгляд.

Он почувствовал, что краснеет. Он открыл рот, чтобы, как всегда, ляпнуть что-то резкое и грубое, но не успел.

– Есть еще кое-что.

Аомине резко поднялся и направился в сторону современных улиц Токио. Кагами только удивленно смотрел ему вслед. Когда ему удалось с ним поравняться, тот опять схватил его за руку, не дав обогнать себя.

И больше не отпустил.

Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что их плечи соприкасались. Кагами чувствовал, как по всему телу разливается тепло. Горло сдавило, и он закашлялся.

Аомине будто не заметил. Он смотрел прямо перед собой. Только сейчас Кагами понял, что они стоят напротив обычного минимаркета.

– Мы сейчас недалеко от средней школы Тейко, – Аомине был непривычно задумчивый и спокойный. – Мы с Тецу часто покупали здесь фруктовый лед после занятий.

При мысли об Аомине и Куроко и связывающем их общим прошлым, Кагами вновь ощутил себя невероятно одиноким. Внутри словно образовалась пустота. Он попытался высвободить руку из захвата, но Аомине снова потащил его куда-то.

И тут Кагами вдруг понял, что уже сыт по горло этими непонятными изматывающими прогулками по всему городу, и даже приятное возбуждение от ощущения руки Аомине, крепко сжимающей его собственную, не стоило того. Они шли в полнейшей тишине. Кагами пытался пару раз завязать разговор, но произносить слова было сложно. Ощущение будто ком в горле застрял.

В основном это были неуместные и подначивающие фразы вроде «Сколько тестов уже успел завалить, идиот?» или «Советую уже сейчас начать копить, ибо тебе придется потратиться на тонну еды, когда я наконец-то одолею тебя». Кагами мысленно надавал себе тумаков за неспособность сказать что-то милое даже сейчас, когда сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, а каждое произнесенное слово давалось нелегким трудом.

Односложные ответы, которыми его изредка удостаивал Аомине, наводили на мысль, что он сейчас был не здесь: прошлое, жившее в местах, где они побывали, захватило его почти полностью.

Кагами уже был готов требовать объяснений, какого, собственно, черта творится, когда неожиданно понял, что они стоят на крыше академии Тоуо.

– Дошло до тебя, дурака, наконец? – Аомине стоял прямо перед ним и выглядел пугающе серьезным. – Или все тебе на пальцах объяснять надо?

– Это ты молча протащил меня через весь чертов Токио, – огрызнулся порядком раздраженный Кагами. – Просто объясни уже, придурок.

Опять он грубит. Кагами недовольно цыкнул про себя.

Аомине молча закатил глаза.

– Я показал тебе места, где проводил много времени с дорогими мне людьми.

И это опять невыносимое чувство одиночества поглотило Кагами целиком. Он думал о зарубках на деревянной стойке, об оставивших их жизнерадостных детях. Он мог ясно слышать звук дверного колокольчика минимаркета, обещающий синие от мороженого языки и приятно холодящую сладость, спасающую от летнего зноя.

Аомине сжал плечо Кагами.

– Похоже, что у тебя сейчас дерьмовые времена.

 «Ты даже не представляешь, насколько», – горько подумал Кагами. Аомине продолжал смотреть внимательно и задумчиво, без тени усмешки, и Кагами почувствовал себя, мягко говоря, неуютно.

– Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы позволить другим людям помочь тебе, – продолжил Аомине. – Тогда, в Тейко, я почти забыл, как много значат для меня Тецу и Сацуки.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на вид, открывающийся с крыши.

– Теперь я стараюсь всегда об этом помнить.

Он вдруг посмотрел Кагами прямо в глаза.

В эту самую секунду Кагами ощутил, как пересохло в горле. Он попытался сказать что-то, но ничего не приходило в голову. А даже если бы и пришло, он бы не смог и слова из себя выдавить – весь оцепенел.

– Здесь я обычно размышляю о всяком, – Аомине обвел рукой крышу. – Есть ты когда-нибудь захочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать, мы можем спокойно поговорить здесь.

Он нервно потер шею, глядя себе под ноги, и продолжил, чувствуя себе более, чем неловко:

– Тецу, конечно, справится с этим лучше, но я тоже могу помочь, если… если буду нужен тебе.

И затем вдруг неожиданно пихнул Кагами в плечо.

– Ну, или мы можем потрепаться о том, какой же ты все-таки лузер, когда я опять тебя сделаю, – и Аомине снова вернулся к режиму «мудак». – Тоже сойдет.

Улыбка, которой он одарил Кагами, не была обидной или оскорбительной. Она была столь искренняя и добрая, что Кагами не выдержал.

Не осознавая, что делает, он шагнул к Аомине, не отрывая от него взгляда.

Кагами словно со стороны видел, как его руки нашли и сжали руки Аомине.

Он ощущал невероятное наслаждение, хотя сердце билось как сумасшедшее, грозясь выскочить из груди.

Словно в тумане, он наклонился к Аомине.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Кагами был сам не свой, будто кто-то иной управлял его телом. Но вместе с тем каждое действие казалось естественным, вызванным его самыми сокровенными желаниями. Истинными желаниями Кагами.

Они неловко столкнулись носами. Кагами никогда раньше не целовался и не знал, куда поставить ногу, как повернуть голову. Он лишь машинально повторял то, что видел в фильмах. Разум его плыл, он полностью сосредоточился на своих ощущениях и на Аомине.

У него мозолистые руки и острый подбородок. Пахнет от него по́том и немного – баскетбольным мячом.

Смесь этих запахов была для Кагами как глоток горячей воды после долгой прогулки на морозе. Тепло разливалось в груди, приятно струилось по венам, согревая до самых кончиков пальцев. Именно такими были запах Аомине и его близость для Кагами. Не существовало ничего другого. Никто больше так не действовал на него. Никто, только Аомине.

Губы у него были шершавые, как Кагами и думал. Его собственные были сухие и обветренные. Жаль, не догадался их облизать. Но прямо сейчас он был не властен над своим телом. Он потерял голову. Запах Аомине, его губы, его ладонь, которую Кагами все еще сжимал в своей. Глаза были полузакрыты, и Кагами неожиданно захотел широко их распахнуть. Он хотел смотреть на Аомине, видеть его. Но тело не слушалось.

Губы Аомине были солоноваты от пота. «Интересно, а каков он весь на вкус», – немедленно подумалось Кагами. Например, каково это, целовать его с языком? Можно ли будет понять, что последнее он ел? Слишком интимные мысли и неожиданно волнующие. Ему вдруг захотелось знать каждую мельчайшую деталь об Аомине.

И вдруг, без предупреждения, тот схватил его за руку, которой Кагами держался за него, и оттолкнул от себя. Глаза Кагами распахнулись. Реальность обрушилась на него, заставляя прийти в себя.

Но не потому, что Аомине не ответил на поцелуй. Кагами думал, что они оба поддались эмоциям, и только теперь понял, что это не так. Только он отдался порыву настолько, что не замечал ничего вокруг и не сразу обратил внимание на резкий металлический звук. Он успел увидеть ржавые ступеньки лестницы, прежде чем та рухнула с противным скрежетом. Аомине всего лишь хотел уберечь их обоих от удара.

Поцелуй был прерван. Оба оказались вжатыми в кирпичную стену. Кагами смачно выругался, врезавшись в нее плечом. Рядом послышался глухой удар, а следом – недовольное кряхтение Аомине, который сразу отскочил от стены, разглядывая упавшую лестницу. Как будто его не волновало то, что Кагами все еще не отпускал его. Что сердце Кагами билось сильно–сильно только от того, что он был так близко.

Аомине, проигнорировав все это, громко выругался:

– Вот дерьмо! Кому только в голову пришло поставить тут лестницу! Это небезопасно, здесь же люди ходят.

 Он окинул Кагами обеспокоенным взглядом:

– Ты как, в порядке?

Кагами тяжело дышал и не мог ответить. Но только он собрался кивнуть в ответ, как вдруг осознал, _что_ они делали пару секунд назад. Биение его сердца заглушило бы сейчас все звуки шумного Токио. И еще он понял, что пока он сам, взволнованный и раскрасневшийся, пытался справиться с обуревавшими его чувствами, Аомине вел себя совершенно спокойно. Его поведение едва ли отличалось от обычного.

Кагами не смог заставить себя даже кивнуть в ответ.

Аомине смотрел на него как-то странно.

 – …Кагами?

Кагами шумно сглотнул и стремительно отдернул руку. Его пальцы дрожали.

Аомине открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Кагами не стал слушать. Он развернулся и бросился прочь. Куда – он и сам не знал. Куда глаза глядят.

Без разницы, где он окажется. Сейчас он опять в этом коридоре. И не важно, куда он пойдет – к свету он не приблизится.

*** 

Когда Кагами, наконец, остановился, пот катился с него градом. И дело было не только в спринтерском забеге.

Желание врезать самому себе было огромным. Какого черта он не мог с собой совладать? Почему не прислушался к голосу разума? Он же знал, он _чувствовал_ , как все обстоит на самом деле. Да, Аомине заморочился, потому что действительно беспокоится о Кагами. Но он видит в нем только друга. Не больше. Те _два_ напульсника, для него и для Куроко, самое яркое тому доказательство.

Он даже не близкий друг Аомине. Вот Куроко – да. И Момои. А Кагами всего лишь соперник, один из многих.

Кагами понимал, что сейчас он, возможно, единственный, кто может составить Аомине достойную конкуренцию на баскетбольной площадке. Но надолго ли? Скоро Аомине попадет в профессиональный спорт и встретит других, еще более талантливых игроков. Кагами знает наверняка, он видел таких в Лос-Анжелесе.

Соперники забываются. Но нельзя забыть того, с кем впервые играл на площадке.

Для Аомине впервые сыграть в баскетбол, впервые осознать свой талант было все равно что достать с неба звезду. Ярчайшую, обжигающую своим светом. Однажды завладев ею, возвращаешься к ней снова и снова. Она слишком прекрасна, и непостижимо было думать оставить ее.

Момои была с ним, когда Аомине первые поймал звезду. Куроко был с ним, когда Аомине коснулся ее вновь.

Кагами же там не было. Ни когда Аомине впервые открыл для себя мир баскетбола, ни когда талант его заиграл в полную силу, сделав одним из Поколения Чудес.

Эти мысли причиняли невыносимую боль, заставляли чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Стало только хуже, когда он понял, где оказался.

Баскетбольная площадка. Вечное напоминание об Аомине.

Кагами тяжело вздохнул, но этого вздоха было недостаточно, чтобы выразить все, что он чувствовал. Нехотя, с трудом передвигая ноги, он подошел к площадке и рухнул на землю. Тупая пульсирующая боль не проходила, будто его сердце тысячу раз пронзили тупым кинжалом.

На площадке играли двое детей. Совсем еще юные, начинающие игроки. У одного из них никак не выходил дриблинг, а другой комментировал каждую его ошибку.

– Я же говорю тебе! Ладонь, используй ла-донь! – кричал один мальчуган другому.

– Я стараюсь, блин, не доставай меня! – доносилось в ответ.

– Значит, недостаточно сильно стараешься!

Наблюдая за этими двумя, Кагами потихоньку успокаивался, и скоро был уже целиком поглощен их разговором, который к тому моменту плавно перетек в игру «кто кого перекричит».

– Я думал, ты хорош, а ты лажаешь совсем, как я!

– Пф! По крайней мере я могу вести мяч дальше трех шагов!

Кагами решил вмешаться, прежде чем они накинутся друг на друга с кулаками.

– Эй! – громко позвал он. – Вы, оба два!

Они сразу прекратили спорить и посмотрели на него.

– Сюда идите!

Мальчишки, переглянувшись, осторожно приблизились.

– В чем ваша проблема, м? – Кагами нахмурился, стараясь выглядеть достаточно грозно.

Один из них нервно сглотнул. Другой, посмелее, ответил:

– Нет никакой проблемы, старик. Я пытаюсь научить своего младшего брата правильно играть в баскетбол.

Старик? У Кагами глаз задергался.

Услышав слова своего друга, второй пацан возмутился:

– Эй, я думал, мы уже договорились, что я старший!

– Да… Но ты лажаешь слишком много! – поддразнил первый мальчуган, высунув язык.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп, – вмешался Кагами. Он в замешательстве переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Вы же не родные братья, так?

Они не были похожи друг на друг от слова совсем. У того, что посмелее, были каштановые волосы, явно не знавшие расчески и торчавшие в разные стороны, брови сидели так близко друг к другу, что, казалось, парень всегда хмурится. У второго мальчугана, напротив, гладко причесанные черные волосы и ласковый взгляд. Когда он спорил со своим названным братом, вокруг глаз появлялись мелкие морщинки.

Обладатель каштановых волос закатил глаза.

– Конечно, нет. Блин, старик, тебе бы к врачу сходить и глаза проверить.

Кагами немедленно захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник.

– Мы не кровные, – вмешался темненький мальчик, – но все равно – братья!

Он задорно улыбнулся.

– Мы встретились, потому что оба любим играть в баскетбол. Но мой младший брат, – он метнул короткий взгляд в сторону второго мальчугана, – раньше уже играл, и поэтому он немного опытнее меня.

Кагами снова ощутил острую боль в груди. Все вернулось на круги своя. История этих ребят лишний раз напомнила ему о том, от чего он пытался сбежать. Он разозлился. Пытаться-то пытался, а все равно оказался где? На баскетбольной площадке, где все, даже история дружбы двух забавных мальчуганов, напоминало ему об Аомине и о том, чего он никак не может получить.

– Я понял, – устало выдохнул Кагами и откинулся назад, опершись на руки. – Вдвоем играете?

– Ага, – тот, что с каштановыми волосами, скорчил гримасу. – Больше никто не любит баскетбол так, как мы. Поэтому пока нас только двое.

– Да все в порядке, – возразил другой. – Даже так играть весело. Хоть и приходится ругаться с этим вот.

– Все потому, что ты отстой полный, вот почему! Но все равно, – мальчуган с каштановыми волосами скрестил руки на груди, пренебрежительно хмыкнув, – не нужен нам кто-то еще.  Это – наш баскетбол.

 Кагами, вздохнув, кивнул. Он понимал. Сам такой же был, когда играл с Алекс и Химуро.

– Ну, сейчас нас двое, да, – спокойно добавил темненький, – но это пока мы не найдем кого-то, кто любил бы его так же, как мы.

– Не переживайте, – Кагами улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась грустная. – Найдете, точно вам говорю.

– Да ладно тебе, старик! – фыркнул тот, что с каштановыми волосами. – Нам хорошо и так, вдвоем.

– Кроме того, – перебил его другой, – у нас _есть_ третий игрок, который любит баскетбол так же сильно, чем мы.

Кагами даже сел прямо, заинтересованный.

– Есть?

– Да, – подтвердил темноволосый. Он повернулся и свистнул. – Киба-чан! Иди сюда, дружок!

Кагами изо всех постарался не дать стрекача при виде подбежавшей к ним огромной хаски.

*** 

Со дня их последней встречи прошло несколько дней. Кагами занимался тем же, чем и всегда – ходил на тренировки, упорно игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд Куроко, возвращался домой, готовил ужин и заваливался на кровать, зарываясь головой под подушку и изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на экран телефона.

Аомине писал и звонил ему даже чаще обычного. Кагами не прочитал ни одного сообщения и не ответил ни на один звонок. Когда-нибудь он ответит, конечно же. Аомине был слишком важен для того, чтобы вычеркнуть его из своей жизни.

Но сейчас он был не готов и вместо этого пытался обрести хоть какое-то подобие покоя под подушкой. Ему нужно время. Много времени, чтобы эта боль и чувство одиночества перестали его терзать. Ведь даже космические спутники, в одиночку бороздящие звездное пространство, наконец находят свою планету.

Ситуации, подобные той, в которой оказался Кагами, сплошь и рядом описывались в глупой девчоночьей манге. Поэтому он знал – время лечит. Даже если перед этим хорошенько тебя измучает.

День, когда он снова увидел Аомине, был довольно ненастный. Дул промозглый ветер, по земле стелился туман, принимая причудливые формы и исчезая, как старые воспоминания. Кагами готовил куриный суп – идеальное блюдо для такого дня. Бульон как раз закипел, когда в дверь позвонили. Кагами оторвался от созерцания пузырьков бурлящей воды и пошел открывать.

Открыв дверь, он молча уставился на пришедшего, разинув рот. Не потому, что за дверью стоял Аомине собственной персоной, хмурый, как и всегда. А потому, что в руках он держал до отказа набитый чем-то рюкзак.

Все еще изумленный, Кагами нашел в себе силы возмутиться:

– Какого черта, Аомине?! Что за рюкза…

– Это тебе, – нахмурившись, Аомине сунул рюкзак в руки Кагами. Под серьезным и испытующим взглядом сердце Кагами немедленно забилось быстрее. Он редко видел этот взгляд за пределами баскетбольной площадки.

Кагами потянул молнию вниз, и из рюкзака тотчас посыпались упаковки с напульсниками, с шуршанием падая на пол. Кагами охнул от неожиданности. Он быстро застегнул рюкзак, пытаясь прервать этот падающий поток, и удивленно уставился на Аомине.

– Что за… Почему? Так много… Зачем это? Ты же подарил уже один… Я не понимаю…

– Ты знаешь, что это значит, – Аомине прервал неразборчивое бормотание Кагами. – Знаешь ведь?

И выразительно посмотрел.

Кагами сглотнул. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от глаз Аомине.

– Д-да, – выдавил он. – Так… Это значит… Что…

– Я беспокоюсь о тебе, – Аомине обезоруживал своей безжалостной прямой и честным, открытым взглядом. – Чертовски сильно беспокоюсь. Понял? Прекрати меня избегать, достал.

У Кагами пересохло в горле, уши начали краснеть. Он нервничал и даже думать не хотел о том, как выглядит со стороны. Вообразить, чтобы Аомине сказал нечто подобное… Немыслимо! Кагами стоял, точно громом пораженный.

Он начал было кивать в ответ, но Аомине продолжил:

– Я буду честен с тобой. Я знаю, что беспокоюсь о тебе, – опять он это сказал, – и я знаю точно, что хочу и дальше играть с тобой в баскетбол, даже сильнее, чем прежде.

Аомине глубоко вздохнул.

– Но то, что ты сделал в прошлый раз… когда ты поцеловал меня… Меня это нахрен сбило с толку!

Стоило Аомине закончить фразу, как Кагами тут же почувствовал себя так, будто оказался на самом дне океане. Он сильнее сжал рюкзак.

– Я растерялся, – продолжал Аомине. – Но это не значило, что я больше не хочу с тобой играть один-на-один!

Он осуждающе посмотрел на Кагами.

– Я, блин, даже сам с собой опять начал играть!

Он рассеянно потер шею.

– Но это так скучно. И вполовину не так интересно, как… Ну, знаешь. С тобой.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Кагами наблюдал за тем, как Аомине неловко трет шею. Кагами все еще был один в том коридоре и смотрел на свет, все также недостижимый. Но теперь он мог шевелиться. Он подумал, что, если соберется с силами, то сможет заставить себя двигаться к свету, шаг за шагом. И этого одного хватило, чтобы воодушевиться. Все будет нормально, пока он может идти.

Кагами тихонько выдохнул и, уже широко ухмыляясь, посмотрел на Аомине. Не так беззаботно и открыто, как прежде, но, возможно, достаточно воодушевляюще, чтобы его успокоить. Аомине перестал нервно мять шею и неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ладно, придурок, – собственный голос показался ему до нелепости громким. Наверняка уйдет много времени, прежде чем он научится контролировать себя в присутствии Аомине. Он махнул в сторону разбросанных напульсников. – Помоги мне их собрать, и тогда, возможно, но только возможно, я угощу тебя куриным бульоном.

Аомине тут же оживился.

– Серьезно? Ты приготовил куриный бульон? Заметано!

Он присел на корточки и с энтузиазмом стал подбирать валявшиеся упаковки.

Кагами, улыбаясь, присоединился к нему.

Каждый раз, когда рука Аомине случайно касалась его, все тело будто пронзал разряд тока. Аомине был так близко, что они едва ли не сталкивались лбами. Кагами все еще чувствовал ту острую боль в груди, все еще чувствовал себя одиноким. Каждый раз, когда Аомине невзначай задевал его коленом, в голове Кагами проносились картины, совершенно далекие от реальности.

Позже, когда он наблюдал за Аомине, с удовольствием уплетавшим суп за обе щеки, он думал об одиноком космическом спутнике, бороздившим черное пространство, без всякой определенной надежды встретить кого-то еще на своем пути. Он думал о ярком свете в конце коридора. О своем отчаянном желании добраться до него.

Он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь изменить свое отношение к Аомине. Но одно Кагами знал точно: он был рад, что первым человеком, с которым он ощутил все это, был Аомине.

Кагами широко ухмыльнулся, потянулся к тарелке и быстро стащил кусочек курицы прямо из-под носа Аомине.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Аомине заколачивал мячи в корзину так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Он забивал методично и точно, ни разу промазав. Он подумал о Сацуки, и перед глазами тут же возникло ее лицо. Единственный человек, кто понимал его. Единственный, веривший в него больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Мяч попал точнехонько в середину корзины.

Он забросил снова, бессознательно ведя мяч, почти не думая. Теперь он вспоминал Тецу. Его дружеские, но довольно чувствительные, тычки в бок. Его первый пас и последующие, один мощнее другого. «О, снова попал», – рассеянно отметил Аомине, когда мяч пролетел сквозь обруч. Тецу – еще один человек в его жизни, на кого он может полностью положиться. Даже если тот и заставляет его иногда проходить через ад.

Был еще Кагами. Аомине замешкался и потерял мяч ровно в то мгновение, когда подумал о нем, о его улыбке, о том, как Кагами сжимал его ладони в своих. Не спасли даже годами отточенные рефлексы – так сильно дрожали руки. И чего стоили тогда все те бесчисленные часы тренировок и прирожденная ловкость?

Мяч отскочил от корзины, и вдруг необъяснимый гнев обуял Аомине. Он подпрыгнул и поймал мяч в воздухе. В следующую секунду он был уже около корзины, забрасывая мяч одним мощным движением. Посмотрим, промахнется ли он _сейчас_.

Но этот удачный данк не принес ожидаемого удовлетворения. Внезапная мысль вдруг пришла ему в голову – _тогда_ он просто _не мог_ заставить себя пошевелиться. Когда Кагами поцеловал его, Аомине застыл. Как будто все инстинкты притупились. Хотя от лестницы он их уберег.

Ну почему он не смог поцеловать в ответ? Стоило только начать думать об этом – мысли сразу превращались в кашу. Невероятных усилий стоили ему попытки разобраться во всем этом. Черт, он правда очень, очень плох в том, что касается чувств и всей прочей чепухи.

Что он чувствовал к Кагами? Аомине все еще не знал правильного ответа. И он не думал, что _хочет_ его узнать.

В некоторой степени было проще, когда Кагами просто избегал его, хоть Аомине и пришлось наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы придумать, как заставить этого упрямца заговорить с ним снова. Одного напульсника оказалось явно недостаточно, чтобы заверить в своей дружбе.

Он не был особо силен в математике, но в тот раз решение казалось таким очевидным, таким простым. Раз одного напульсника недостаточно, он подарит ему _целую кучу_. Может, тогда до этого тупицы дойдет, что теперь они – друзья. Что бы там еще ни было.

А вот что делать с тем гребаным поцелуем Аомине не знал до сих пор.

Из мыслей его выдернул громкий треск – баскетбольное кольцо не пережило очередного свирепого данка.

Блин, теперь еще и штраф платить придется. А он итак почти в минусе после того, как купил для Кагами все эти проклятые напульсники.

***

– И затем я такой «Адидас? Ха! Единственное, что может превзойти Джорданы – это другие Джорданы», – Аомине коротко хохотнул и глотнул немного «Покари». Его взгляд метнулся к Кагами в ожидании реакции. Глаза того почему-то были прикованы к его горлу, взгляд был слегка мутный.

Аомине потянулся вперед и несильно шлепнул Кагами по голове.

– Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Выглядишь, как тупая горилла.

Его история же была очень интересная. А Вакамацу в ней такой придурок, серьезно.

Кагами моргнул и запоздало засмеялся. Но смех звучал ненатурально, и Аомине стало обидно. Наступило неловкое молчание. Напряжение между ними можно было ножом резать. И почему этот засранец вечно все усложняет!

Невозможно было притворяться, будто ничего не случилось. Они так и продолжали играть один-на-один, легко поддерживая темп друг друга. Так было проще, так было безопаснее. Они вели себя как обычно. Аомине это устраивало, и он собирался и дальше следовать этому плану. Он не хотел еще больше запутаться, не хотел думать о чувствах и прочей фигне.

Но с Кагами просто не бывает. Очень было на него похоже – молча переложить всю ответственность за их дружбу на Аомине. Что ж, хорошо, Аомине в лепешку разобьется, но справится с этим. Он не допустит ту же ошибку, которую сам же совершил в средней школе. В этот раз он все исправит, а не будет сидеть сложа руки и ждать, пока это сделает за него кто-то другой.

Взгляд Аомине упал на напульсник на левом запястье Кагами. Тот все еще носил его, и это вселяло в Аомине надежду на то, что все образуется. Они справятся, их дружба выстоит. Даже если Кагами будет таким невыносимым засранцем.

– Эй, дай мне напульсник, – лениво и, как ему казалось, беззаботно, протянул Аомине. – Я весь вспотел.

Кагами отреагировал немедленно.

– Нет! – и тут же вцепился в напульсник, будто кто-то пытался его отобрать. Он недовольно зыркнул в сторону Аомине. – Мое. Купи себе свой. Или полотенце купи, или что еще.

Аомине, разинув рот, изумленно пялился в ответ.

– Я тебе их миллион подарил, а тебе одного для меня жалко? Жмот несчастный.

– Вот и купил бы себе один, – парировал Кагами. – Сам жмот. Что за мудак будет просить отдать то, что сам подарил?

Аомине лишь усмехнулся, потянулся к нему и, схватив за запястье, вытер пот его напульсником. Когда они начинали спорить, о поцелуе легко получалось забыть, и Аомине чувствовал себя почти счастливым, беззаботным. Такие отношения с Кагами были ему хорошо знакомы. Сплошная зона комфорта.

Однако в следующую секунду от его ухмылки не осталось и следа. Кагами вдруг стал слишком тихим. И тут до Аомине дошло, что он все еще держит его за руку. И что, когда он схватил его, то ненароком притянул ближе к себе. Слишком близко.

Вот придурок! Аомине едва сдержался, чтобы не отвесить самому себе тумаков. Ну что за тупица! Зачем он выкинул нечто подобное! Может, позже, он пойдет и бросит камень в улей или что-нибудь такое. Такой идиот, как он, заслуживает вечность убегать от пчел. Ну, или что-то похуже, что там ему Куроко однажды рассказывал о древнегреческих пытках…

Но сейчас он не знал, что делать. Он был беспомощен. Аомине никогда не удавались длинные красивые речи. Куда как проще выразить свои чувства дружеским тычком или шутливой борьбой.

Он мог видеть ошарашенный взгляд Кагами, мог чувствовать его горячее дыхание. Он видел даже капли пота, скользящие по его шее и стекающие за воротник, и слышал, как Кагами задышал также часто, как и он сам.

Аомине сглотнул. Взгляд Кагами немедленно упал ниже, на его горло. Аомине снова замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Кагами буквально пожирал его глазами. Жар потихоньку распространялся по всей шее, переползал на плечи.

А ниже, в районе груди, расползалось незнакомое Аомине тепло. Будто внутри пульсировал небольшой сгусток света.

Он видел по глазам Кагами, что тот снова думает о поцелуе. Аомине невольно облизнулся, думая о том же.

Все другое перестало существовать для него, остался только один этот придурок напротив. В голове стало пусто и легко, и он осознал одну простую истину – он _тоже_ хочет поцеловать Кагами.

Но его пыл остудил неожиданно ставший печальным взгляд Кагами. На секунду Аомине будто почувствовал отразившуюся в нем боль. Он пришел в себя, отпустил руку Кагами и отодвинулся.

Свет внутри угас. Аомине вдруг почувствовал, что замерзает, будто его окунули в ледяную воду. Внутри образовалась пустота.

Кагами громко прокашлялся.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду. Поздно уже, а завтра тренировка.

Аомине не смог ни слова выдавить из себя. Даже потребовать отвести себя в Маджи Бургер – Кагами все еще должен ему ужин. Хотя сейчас он бы все равно ни крошки не съел бы.

Он только кивнул в ответ, беспомощно наблюдая, как Кагами забирает сумку и старательно избегает смотреть в ответ. В конце концов Аомине обнаружил себя, молча смотрящим в спину уходившего Кагами.

Итак, ему нравился этот идиот. И что, черт возьми, ему делать дальше?

***

Аомине не знал, что предпринять. Совсем. Он зашел в тупик, хотя так старался найти решение. Бесит. В зону входить было легче, чем понимать эти дурацкие чувства. Он попытался решить проблему так, как это сделала бы Сацуки, но у него ничего не вышло.

Тогда Аомине решил составить список. Он положил перед собой листок бумаги и написал большими буквами заголовок: «Проблемы».

Пункт 1. Кагами идиот.

Пункт 2. Аомине нравится этот идиот.

Пункт 3. Аомине переживает за этого идиота.

Пункт 4. Аомине, блин, знать не знает, нравится ли ему Кагами _не_ как друг.

Ну, вообще-то, он написал «насрать на чертовы чувства и прочую хрень». Он не знал, что чувствовать, как чувствовать. Мысли опять превратились в кашу.

Все, что он знал – Кагами был ему близок, он был важен. Как и Тецу, и Сацуки. Но Аомине не знал, хочет ли большего. Он _не хотел_ думать о том, хочет ли большего.

Все, что Аомине хотел, это вечно играть с Кагами. Неужели это невозможно?

*** 

– Серьезно, ты, ублюдок, обходишься мне слишком дорого.

Аомине яростно буравил взглядом Кагами. Этот дебил даже не скрывал, как доволен.

– Это какой уже, третий раз я покупаю тебе еду? Черт, даже на Сацуки меньше денег уходит. Мы побывали уже в тысячах кафе, – проворчал он, пихнув Кагами. Затем, усмехнувшись, достал пластиковую упаковку. – И терияки-бургеры все равно намного лучше, чем этот отстой с сыром.

Кагами открыл было рот, готовый поспорить, но Аомине быстро заткнул его булкой.

– Прежде чем ты опять брякнешь что-то глупое, дай мне сначала сказать кое–что.

Аомине присел за обеденный стол Кагами, поставив полную упаковку бургеров между ними и жестом предлагая сесть напротив.

Кагами только мрачно взглянул, но сел.

Аомине ухмыльнулся.

– Хороши, да?

Кагами закатил глаза и неразборчиво пробормотал что-то в защиту чизбугеров. Аомине это проигнорировал. Его сердце начинало стучать сильнее и быстрее. Он уже придумал, как можно исправить все. Сейчас он молился только о том, чтобы ни он, ни Кагами ничего не испортили.

– Ладно, у меня тут пять терияки-бургеров, только для тебя, – ухмылка Аомине стала шире, когда Кагами откусил еще кусок от своего первого бургера. – Ну, точнее, теперь уже четыре с половиной. И прежде, чем ты начнешь ныть, что этого мало, давай назовем это просто «символическим жестом», как выразились бы Тецу или Сацуки.

Аомине быстренько дал подзатыльник Кагами, который уже открыл рот и наверняка сказал бы что-то, что все бы испортило.

– И еще ты ешь слишком много, я тебе не нефтяной магнат.

– Так говори уже, чего ради весь этот цирк, – процедил Кагами, перестав, наконец, жевать.

Аомине вздохнул. Никакого терпения и уважения. А Сацуки еще говорит, что это Аомине бесчувственный пень.

– Есть пять вещей, которые я хочу тебе сказать. По бургеру на каждую. Некоторые идиоты могут усваивать важные вещи только через еду, – он замер, ожидая реакции Кагами. Ему показалось, что тот стал жевать с более задумчивым видом, если только жующие коровы могут выглядеть задумчиво.

Аомине бросил другой бургер в теперь уже пустые руки Кагами и затем тяжело вздохнул.

– Первое. Прости за то, как я повел себя после поцелуя, – Аомине вдруг поймал себя на том, что не в силах смотреть на Кагами и следить за его реакцией. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на бургерах. – Я был смущен. Моим единственным желанием было играть в баскетбол. Я думал, этого будет достаточно.

Аомине перевел взгляд на пятно от еды, оставшееся на идеально белом диване Кагами. Наверное, сейриновцы были недавно в гостях.

– Второе. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты… Черт, ты это и так прекрасно знаешь.

Нехорошо, мысли опять плыли в голове. Язык вдруг сделался тяжелым и неповоротливым.

– Я… Я беспокоюсь о тебе как о сопернике и о друге, – выдавил Аомине. Ну вот, он опять сказал «беспокоюсь». Сентиментальная чепуха.

Он пододвинул другой бургер к Кагами. Это уже третий, а говорить легче не становилось. Как же сложно объяснять то, что чувствуешь.

– Я хочу продолжать играть в баскетбол с тобой. И я не хочу, чтобы ты вдруг начал меня игнорировать.

Черт, это слишком прямо. Но Кагами же идиот. Все-то ему разжевать надо.

Теперь четвертое. Самое сложное. Сердце Аомине отбивало какой-то сумасшедший набат. В этот раз он заставил себя посмотреть на Кагами и был поражен, заметив, что тот перестал есть: бургеры просто лежали перед ним на столе.

– Какого черта? – начал раздраженно Аомине. – Ты чего их не ешь? Я что, впустую трачу на тебя деньги, дубина?

Кагами лишь посмотрел на него, спокойно и серьезно.

– Как я могу есть, когда ты говоришь такое, придурок?

Аомине увидел, как тот начинает краснеть.

Кагами не отрывал пристального взгляда от Аомине.

– Что дальше?

Аомине тяжко вздохнул.

– Дальше вот что.

Он подался вперед, притянул к себе Кагами за шею, и их губы соприкоснулись.

В этот раз, несмотря на сильное волнение и шум в ушах, он был полностью сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. Кагами на вкус был как терияки-бургер, и Аомине мысленно поблагодарил себя за правильный подход к делу.

В этот раз от Кагами и пахло по-другому. Сегодня никто не был уставший и вспотевший после многочасовой игры. От Кагами пахло чем-то свежим.

Сначала Аомине закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше прочувствовать момент, но позже все-таки открыл их и увидел, что Кагами смотрит на него. Желудок будто узлом скрутило. Кагами смотрел удивленно, но было что-то нежное в его взгляде, что заставляло Аомине чувствовать себя неловко. Он не заслуживал такой нежности.

Тут до Аомине дошло, насколько неудобное положение он принял, перегнувшись через весь стол. Наверняка футболка теперь в соусе терияки.

Он оторвался от Кагами и сел обратно.

– Я хотел понять, на что это похоже. Еще раз. Просто чтобы удостовериться.

Кагами все также удивленно таращился на него.

– Ты мне нравишься, придурок.

Он видел, как на губах Кагами расцвела улыбка, едва он успел закончить предложение. Аомине невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

И снова ощутил этот клубок света внутри себя. Только теперь он понял, что каким-то образом это связано с Кагами. Определенно, этот тупой верзила стал его слабостью.

Но он должен договорить. Осталось последнее, что нужно было еще сказать. Он отвел взгляд от Кагами, не смея на него смотреть. По телу побежали мурашки.

– Но я не знаю, правильно ли это все. Я правда плохо разбираюсь в этой чепуйхне с чувствами.

Волнение вернулось. Аомине пытался собрать все мысли в кучу, но слова его звучали все равно неловко и нестройно. Как-то неправильно.

– Я не хочу разрушить то, что у нас уже есть. Не видеть тебя, не играть вместе с тобой. Я не хочу этого дерьма. Это даже хуже того, когда я поругался с Тецу.

Аомине слышал себя, но не узнавал. Этот глухой, грубый голос, должно быть, принадлежал кому-то другому.

– Нам не стоит делать что-то еще, – Аомине снова услышал себя будто со стороны. – Не хочу облажаться. Только не снова.

Он гипнотизировал лежавшие на столе терияки-бургеры, боясь посмотреть на Кагами. Будто сквозь толщу воды он услышал звук отодвигаемого стула – Кагами встал. Аомине никогда раньше не отвергал кого-либо, и он не знал, что делать дальше. Он надеялся, это этот идиот не расплачется. Тогда он реально не будет знать, что делать.

Он наделся, что он сам не расплачется. Это было бы неловко. Но давление в груди было невыносимо. Ему бы очень помогла сейчас хорошая игра в баскетбол. С Кагами. Или еще один поцелуй.

Вдруг он услышал, как что-то рассекает воздух, и только благодаря природной ловкости и животным инстинктам умудрился поймать летевший в него баскетбольный мяч.

Поначалу все, что он видел – это пойманный мяч. Как только Аомине опустил руки, то встретился взглядом с Кагами.

Он смотрел в ответ испытующе и дерзко. Тем самым взглядом, от которого сердце екало в груди и пробуждалось воистину неудержимое желание играть снова и снова.

– И чего ты ждешь? Пошли играть, – голос Кагами звучал нормально. Нормально было хорошо. С «нормально» Аомине может справиться.

Он приблизился к Кагами, внимательно изучая его лицо. Тот смирился с его решением, это было заметно. Но в глазах остался небольшой намек на боль, которая эхом отозвалась в груди Аомине. Клубок света внутри него будто стал больше. Сильный и стойкий.

Они вышли из дома Кагами. Аомине пихнул его в плечо и с усмешкой крутанул мяч на пальце. От нового прикосновения к Кагами клубок света внутри рос и становился ярче.

– Спорю на твой напульсник, ты не наберешь больше трех очков против меня сегодня, – вызывающе улыбнулся Аомине.

Кагами улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка его была другая. Немного грустная. Но все же улыбка. Он будто успел измениться за те несколько неловких минут, пока говорил Аомине.

Боль в глазах Кагами была слабой, ее легко затмевали дерзость и сила.

Аомине видел, что взгляд Кагами все еще прикован к его лицу, к его губам. Но по-другому. Желание, но уже не безысходное. Что-то другое заняло место безысходности – тоска или дружеская привязанность, что-то такое.

Аомине не мог точно сказать, в чем была разница. Понять, что Кагами чувствует теперь, было еще труднее. Но у него было хорошее предчувствие. Оно подсказывало ему, что с Кагами все будет в порядке. Они будут в порядке. И их дружба тоже будет в порядке.

А если что-то большее должно будет произойти… Что ж, об этом Аомине подумает позже. Когда будет готов.

– Спорю на три напульсника, – Кагами, усмехнувшись, подмигнул ему. – В конце концов, у меня их целая куча.

 


End file.
